


future

by Andreina_D



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: the pin twins with their friends ... and a flying nacho to not wait is bill found a way to see his future what happens when dipper knows that his sister will end up with bill? what happens when feelings meet ... and remember Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines, Dipcifica - Relationship, Mabill - Relationship, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 3





	future

(N / A: this takes place a few minutes before they left gravity falls)

And there were the mystery twins saying goodbye to that town that had led them to so many adventures and to so many friends

they did not think they would do so many adventures

They didn't think Stan wasn't the Stan he was supposed to be

they did not think they had another uncle

Or they'll fight a mouthless illuminati dorito

much less they would earn

But here they were about to leave it all behind

or so they thought the moment a blinding white light enveloped them

or that sweet smell that gets inside their nostrils making them sleep

when they woke up they were in some kind of cinema well no cinema totally looked like another cabin a little bigger than the mystery cabin

mabel: (yawns) where we are (turns to all the places)

pacifica was still asleep, also gideon, sus, wendy, melody, robbie, stan and dipper

candy and grenda got up just looked very tired

Ford analyzed the place

mabel rushed to wake up dipper

mabel: bro (shakes it) wake up dipp

dipper: (still sleepy) go back to bed mabel

mabel: ump .. I know (approaches his brother's ear and yells)! BILL RETURNED!

that woke up not only dipper but everyone else

Dipper: what? where (stopping quickly)

Mabel: hehehehehe it was a white lie bro-bro

Dipper: MABEL

mabel: that's my name ...

the brunette was interrupted by a voice from the shadows

voice: oh .. it turns out that you were not wrong shooting star

and to everyone's panic the dorito appeared out of nowhere

stan: leave my family damn flying nacho

ford: what do you want now bill

bill: (snorts) they are very boring, truthful drink time ..

was interrupted

dipper: liar the time baby was destroyed

bill: yes I thought so, but hey he is alive and he freed me

everyone : ! WHAT ! ?

bill: on the condition that .. agh he didn't tell me he just said to come and use my fantastic abilities

at that moment the baby time appeared

B.T (baby time): that's right, bill will have his punishment and it is to see his future in the company of you

bill: what? ! Damn baby I wish I could destroy you again and again!

already at that moment bill was completely red with anger and fury

B.T: RIGHT NOW I AM THE ONE WHO CAN RETURN YOU TO THE STATUE

that didn't bring down the devil's anger in a triangle shape but it kept him quiet

Ford: but what do we have to do with this

B.T: oh, this will also include you in the future plus will you take a nice one? Unpleasant? well you will be surprised and you are the ones who will decide the fate of bill either free or returned in the statue

stan: oh well, just put it back on that stone and let's get out of here

B.T: it is MANDATORY to see the future first now FEEL

scream huh made everyone sit down for later

bring up a screen

B.T: BILL

bill: agh, (snaps fingers)

the screen turns completely white, there are some colored stripes and then only a black point appeared

pacifica: this is a joke you don't see anything

bill: agh shut up call

and then a picture appeared

the mystery twins, but in different places

B.T: LET THE SHOW BEGIN

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------


End file.
